In einer kalten Nacht
by Ann Morgan
Summary: Keiner kann gegen seine ureigensten Instinkte, selbst wenn sie ihm peinlich sind :- ! Egal, wie alt: Kleine Brüder bleiben kleine Brüder…  Mit einem Augenzwinkern zu lesen ;-   Kein Spoiler. Zeitlich vielleicht irgendwo in Staffel 1 oder 2.


_Keiner kann gegen seine ureigensten Instinkte, selbst wenn sie ihm peinlich sind :-)! Egal, wie alt: Kleine Brüder bleiben kleine Brüder…  
Kein Spoiler. Zeitlich vielleicht irgendwo in Staffel 1 oder 2._

_Die Idee zu diesem One-Shot entstand, als ich letzte Woche bei eisigen Temperaturen draußen unterwegs war :-)!_

_Eine Art „Zwillingsgeschichte" hierzu findet Ihr übrigens unter dem Titel „An einem kalten Morgen". Man kann beide jeweils für sich allein stehen lassen, sie ergänzen sich in meinen Augen jedoch auf eine nette Art. Ich bin gespannt, wie Ihr das seht!_

_Viel Freude beim Lesen!_

_Disclaimer: Rechte liegen bei Erich Kripke und CW, nicht bei mir. Auch verdiene ich nichts hiermit._

**In einer kalten Nacht…**

Dean grub und fluchte gleichzeitig leise vor sich hin. Dabei bildeten sich kleine Atemwölkchen in der eisigen Nachtluft.

Sam arbeitete schweigend neben ihm. Man hörte nur immer mal wieder, wie er seine nicht nur von der Kälte feuerrote Nase schnüffelnd hochzog.

„Verdammt – muss es denn Anfang November schon so verflucht kalt sein?" äußerte Dean seinen Unmut laut und warf einen kurzen Blick zu seinem Bruder, der immer noch schwieg und verbissen weitergrub.

Irgendetwas war nicht so, wie es sein sollte.

„Wenigstens ist der Boden noch nicht steinhart gefroren." fuhr Dean mit seinem Monolog fort, um sein undefinierbar mulmiges Gefühl zu unterdrücken. „Ansonsten hätte der Geist noch bis zum Frühjahr weiter sein Unwesen treiben können."

Sams Schaufel kratzte unterdessen über Holz. Er lehnte sich erschöpft auf den Stiel und meinte: „Üch glaub, wiw sin unden." und schnüffelte noch einmal laut.

„Putz dir erst einmal die Nase, Mann, ich versteh dich ja fast nicht mehr!" entgegnete Dean angewidert, „Ich mach das hier schon!" Damit schob er seinen Bruder mit dem Ellbogen beiseite, um den Sarg freizulegen und aufzubrechen.

Sam stemmte sich aus dem etwa eineinhalb Meter tiefen Loch heraus und begann, in den Taschen seiner Jeans zu graben.

Vergeblich.

„Dnn?"

Der so Angesprochene richtete sich auf und fragte genervt: „Was?

„Hb kn Tschntch mhr!"

Ein bohrender Blick, ein ungläubiges Kopfschütteln. Dean klemmte sich den Spaten unter den Arm, wischte die klammen, verschmutzten Finger notdürftig an der Jeans ab, zog ein Päckchen Papiertaschentücher aus der hinteren Hosentasche und warf sie seinem Bruder zu.

Der fing die Packung geschickt auf, und nur kurze Zeit später hörte man das befriedigende Geräusch des sich reinigenden Atmungsorgans. Es kostete insgesamt drei Taschentücher das Leben, die Sam sorgfältig in einem nahegelegenen Mülleimer entsorgte.

Inzwischen hatte Dean seine Arbeit vollendet und schwang sich ebenfalls aus dem Loch.

Als sein Blick auf seinen Bruder fiel, hatte er wieder das ungute Gefühl, etwas sei nicht in Ordnung. Doch er konnte noch immer nicht den Finger darauf legen, was es war.

Also nahm er Salz und Benzin, übergoss die freigelegten Knochen mit beidem und sah zu, wie Sam ein Streichholz anriss und es hinunter warf.

Nach einer kurzen Weile loderten die Flammen hoch aus dem ausgehobenen Grab.

„Die Wärme tut gut!" erklärte Sam, mit sauberer Nase um etliches verständlicher als zuvor.

In Deans Hirn verschob sich ein Riegel, und ein seit über zwanzig Jahren gehegter Instinkt schlug Alarm. Endlich wurde ihm klar, was hier so völlig falsch war!

Wütend fragte er:„Sam – wo ist dein _Schal_?"

„Was?" Der Jüngere sah ihn erschrocken an, während seine Finger zu seinem Hals fuhren.

„Oh – Mist! Ich muss ihn vorhin bei der Suche nach dem Geist in der Villa liegengelassen haben!"

Dean warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu, und Sams Gedanken rasten.

„Selbst wenn sie ihn finden, glaube ich nicht, dass er genug Hinweise liefert, um uns mit dem Einbruch in die Villa in Verbindung zu bringen…" erwiderte er schließlich in der Hoffnung, seinen Bruder milde zu stimmen.

„…dass sie uns mit dem _Einbruch_ in Verbindung bringen können?" wiederholte Dean fassungslos, „Sam, das ist mir scheißegal!" Damit nahm er seinen eigenen Schal vom Hals, packte seinen Bruder am Kragen, zog ihn nicht gerade sanft zu sich und wickelte den noch warmen Stoff um den Nacken des Jüngeren.

„Dean – ich bin doch keine acht mehr!" protestierte dieser heftig.

„Halt' die Klappe! Oder denkst du, ich rette deinen Hintern vor einem tollwütigen _Geist_, damit du anschließend wegen einer _Lungenentzündung_ draufgehst?" erwiderte der Ältere erbost und zog den Schal erbarmungslos zu.

„Wer ist diese Glucke – und was hat sie mit meinem Bruder gemacht?" maulte Sam.

Doch das war Dean egal. Sein Instinkt war zufriedengestellt und konnte sich nun getrost zur Ruhe begeben.

„Dean?"

„Hmm..?"

(…)

Dean!"

„Was ist denn?" fragte der Ältere gereizt – und fuhr im Sitz des Impala nach oben, die verschlafenen Augen aufreißend.

Sam grinste ihn an. „Gut geschlafen – _Dornröschen_? Ich hätte dich ja gerne weiterträumen lassen – aber es ist Mitternacht. Wir können jetzt ungestört in die kalte Nacht hinaus und Knochen salzen gehen!"

Dean streckte sich und versuchte, mit einem Kopfschütteln ganz wach zu werden, während Sam sich die bereits rote Nase putzte.

Dean sah ihn schief an.

Ohne den Blick zu bemerken fragte Sam grinsend: „Hast du im Traum Werwölfe gejagt? Oder was hat dich so wütend gemacht?"

Dean war überrascht, runzelte die Stirn und entgegnete dann mürrisch: „Nein, es war ein echter Albtraum – du als Nervensäge!" Heimlich schwor er sich, dass Sam niemals etwas von diesem verrückten Traum erfahren sollte.

_Glucke_!

„Komm jetzt endlich!" kommandierte er den immer noch grinsenden Jüngeren und schob sich aus dem Impala. Ohne nachzudenken tastete er dabei den hinteren Hosenbund und Hosentasche ab. Pistole und Taschentücher waren da.

_Taschentücher_? Oh Gott, sein Hirn setzte aus!

Schnell blickte er zu seinem Bruder auf der Fahrerseite des Wagens, vor dessen Mund sich in der Eiseskälte kleine Atemwölkchen bildeten.

Und bevor er es verhindern konnte, rutschte es ihm heraus: „Sammy- wo ist dein _Schal_?"

-Ende-


End file.
